Sometimes Things Happen
by EchosOfGoodbyes
Summary: “I’m Rory. At that second it was Jess’ turn to go numb, only to have that tingly sat on my foot for an hour feeling rush through his body. “I’m Jess. “And I’m René!” AN I know that it says that it's angsty in the beginning, but it's not.


A/N: Just another angsty Jessfic. I know I should finish **When Happiness Existed** but, I can't, but if anyone wants to finish it, then just give me credit for the first part okay? Summary: Jess didn't stop by to see Rory in the sixth season, but she did go back to school. She is no currently with Logan and on her way to London.

Rory POV

I was sitting on the blue, plastic chairs of the airport, ready to leave for London on my way to Logan, listening to the faint ticking of the clock above my head, trying to see if anything was of remote interest in the newspaper.

I looked up to see a little girl with black hair and big, brown eyes hiding behind the recycling bin, trying to make herself stop laughing. She was pretty, her curly hair in two pigtails down her back. Her leather jacket grazing her tiny hips inside some dark-wash jeans. She looked oddly familiar, and she looked around the age of four. She was a cute four-year old.

I went back to the paper in front of me as I heard a loud squeal and a very familiar voice call out a name.

"Renée Lorelai Mariano! There you are!"

Nobody's POV

Time froze as Rory's entire body went numb. The ticking of the clock above her head stopped while the rest of the world kept spinning.

Jess had a kid? Those four words were drowning all the thoughts of Rory's mind away. Her hands loosely held the paper in front of her face, her eyes skimming the top.

"There you are! Ney-Ney where were you?" Jess said as he crouched down so that he was eye level with his daughter.

Jess looked different that Rory remembered him. His hair was shorter, but there was still a good amount of gel in it. He had on a black, unbuttoned, rolled-up polo shirt on with a tee shirt underneath and dark-washed jeans. No leather jacket in sight, except the one that the little girl was wearing.

"I ran away," she giggled.

"Do you remember what I said about running away?" He said, his face was signaling a serious tone, but the gleam in his eyes was a dead give away.

The little girl rolled her eyes and smiled at her dad. "Yes, Daddy. I have to tell you if I'm running away, leave a note or a trail of breadcrumbs," she sighed.

"Did you tell me?"

"No."

"Did you leave a note?"

"No."

"A nice trail of breadcrumbs?"

"No."

"So, you didn't remember."

"I remembered! I just... You were talking to the guy with the funny accent and I don't have a pencil! Besides… I ate all of my sandwich on the way here," she protested.

"Well, you could of waited. And didn't I just buy you a new box of crayons? Do you really think I bought them for you to _color_?" He said incredulously as he threw her over her back so that her nose was parallel to his back pocket where his wallet was.

Rory felt weird, to put it at the least. She felt somehow disconnected from the world, like she was watching Jess and his daughter through a TV screen. Her numbness dulled, but it was quickly replaced with a tingly feeling, not the good type after some crush touches your hand, but the kind where if you sit on your foot for an hour and try to walk again.

"Daddy! Let me down! I'm sorry!"

"Nope. If I let you down, you'll just run away and we won't make it to London in time. Daddy has work to do, and the faster I get it done, the faster we can leave and head to LA," he said as he started walking towards the gate.

"Whoo! LA baby!" She squealed. Her giggles quietly calmed down as her father's wallet came into view. She quickly, but sneakily took it out, pulled out five bucks and shoved it back into his pocket.

"Hey, Ney-Ney?"

"Uh, yes Daddy?"

"What do you plan on doing with the five bucks that you stole from my pocket?"

"… Uh…"

"Aha!" Jess quickly swung her back on her feet and tickled her until she let go of the money.

Rory was stunned. Jess really had changed. He had a very pretty daughter and job in London! Rory was quickly taken out of her thoughts as the guy with the funny accent called out her gate to London. She skulked to the back of the line, hoping that she wouldn't have to see Jess or his kid.

After her ticket was confirmed, she stepped onto the plane in search of her seat: E-3. As she found it she stuffed her carry-on into the storage above her head and sat down. She had a window seat in first class, with two empty seats next to her.

"Daddy! Over here, I found it!" To Rory's horror it was the Jess' kid.

"Okay, Tiger." He said as he sat down next to Rory. He hadn't seen her yet, her face was plastered to the paper that she had earlier.

"Daddy, who is that?" René asked as she pointed to Rory's direction.

"I don't know Ney-Ney, who is that?" He said as he turned his gaze over to Rory. She slowly brought down the paper so that her face was showing.

"I'm Rory."

At that second it was Jess' turn to go numb, only to have that tingly sat-on-my-foot-for-an-hour feeling rush through his body.

"I'm Jess."

"And I'm René!"

Okay, this is the worst story I've ever written. It's going to be a oneshot unless I get reviews, but otherwise I just wrote this down to get the idea on paper. Aw, well.


End file.
